Inspecting Kamiya Taiga
by The Night Owl is Addicted
Summary: Dear Diary; There's this weird guy hanging around Onii-chan, and I'm worried.
1. Prologue

Dear Diary,

There's this weird guy hanging around my Onii-chan, and I'm worried.

Ever since Aniki joined Seibu's American Football team last year, and after that really big game they had abroad—which was really cool, since Onii-chan was part of it and he _totally_ kicked ass, but don't tell him I wrote the a-word, okay?—there's been a lot of suspicious guys hanging around him. Well, Kid-nii and Tetsuma-nii were okay, and even that Sena-nii was almost as great as Aniki sometimes. Those three were the only okay ones.

Then again... You know, Diary, even back when I was old enough to be aware of other people and how they look at us, Onii-chan's always attracted a lot of people since he's so cool and stuff, so maybe I should have sort of expected this… But still! This guy who's been hanging with him recently? He's probably the most suspicious one yet.

Onii-chan told me before that his name's Kamiya. Sounds like a suspicious name, right, Diary?

He started hanging with Onii-chan a few times after that Kantou tourney whatever thing, and then a few more times until that big football game, the Christmas Bowl. I didn't see the guy much when things got busy again during the time Onii-chan was asked to join this new Japan team. He was practicing real hard those days that he would usually get back home late, and just fall asleep. Then they finally went to America. I missed him a lot when he went to America (remember when I wrote about that, Diary? I was really lonely then). When he returned home, I was so happy! He was very happy to be home, too! He told us lots of stories! There were lots of pictures, too! And I found out that Kamiya went with him to America. I was very jealous when he told me, because _Kamiya_ got to watch Onii-chan play live. We didn't. But the good thing was that he told me that Kamiya actually lived far away, in the snowy areas up north, so he wasn't going to see him much anymore. Yay! No more suspicious guy!

Or so I thought.

This morning mommy brought me back home early since my ballet lessons and tuition got cancelled (she left right after to go back to work). It seemed like Onii-chan was home early, too, because I saw his jacket and bag thrown somewhere down the hallway. It was weird, Diary, because Onii-chan always remembers to put his things away. And shouldn't he have football practice or something? Maybe they didn't have one since it was just the first day of the school?

It was about to go and knock so I can give him back his stuff, but then I saw another bag outside his door. It was _Kamiya's _bag, Diary! I saw his wallet inside, and it had his school I.D., too, so I'm sure it was his. And it looked like the guy goes to the college near Onii-chan's school now. Enma's the nearest college in the area, I think.

Oh no! It just hit me, Diary. Does this mean I'll see _more_ of Kamiya now? I really hope not!

By the way, I think I should tell you, Diary, that the guy had a decent amount of money in his wallet, at least. It means he won't be trying to get money from Onii-chan, which is good. There was lots of other stuff inside his bag, too. Most of them were the same as what Onii-chan brings to school, like clothes, hair brush, cologne, school stuff, water bottles, lotion, hair mouse? Moose? The gooey stuff he puts in his hair. Pretty normal, even with the trash (wrappers, mostly, and used tissues—_ew_). But he's still weird. And suspicious. I mean, why would he keep pictures of Onii-chan inside his wallet?

I would have asked that Kamiya person if he was a stalker, just to warn Onii-chan, too, but they sounded real busy inside. Lots of rustling and moving, like they were looking for something. And of course, I don't want to get Onii-chan angry for disturbing him.

Because you know what's the weirdest about Kamiya, Diary? Onii-chan actually seemed to like him. Not more than how much he likes _me_, of course, 'cause I'm his favorite baby sister, but the last time I tried to bother him and Kamiya, or when I told the suspicious guy to leave (politely), Onii-chan frowned at me. He almost _never_ frowns at me!

There must be something about that Kamiya person, Diary. He must be doing something to Onii-chan to make him act like that. I don't really want to look like I want to know more about Kamiya, but for the sake of my beloved Onii-chan, I think I'll start paying more attention to him this time.

And rest assured, Diary, I'll report everything to you!

XOXO,

Kaitani Rika

* * *

Aniki = big/older brother, but in a very respectful way. I didn't want to use Japanese terms, but I just thought that if Riku had a sister, there'd be this huge sibling complex between them and like, she'd really think of him as the greatest big brother ever, and nothing says 'You're Awesome, Big Bro, I Respect You Very Much!' like calling him 'Aniki'. If I'm using it incorrectly, do tell me!

**Edit: **A very helpful reviewer, IX (I wish you reviewed with an account so I could properly thank you, but much thanks nonetheless!), suggested I use Onii-chan instead of Aniki. It made sense so I changed the term. XD

So yeah. And Riku really does have a little sister in canon. For the purpose of this story, she's about seven to nine? Whichever helps for this fic to make sense, lol.

Concrit would be much appreciated. Thanks :)


	2. Kamiya is flashy and pathetic

_Dear Diary,_

_This Sunday morning, Kamiya was at our house for breakfast again. I don't know why mom lets him come over all the time. And I don't like how she treats him like he's been adopted into our family. So what if the guy's a college kid living on his own? So what if mom didn't think he'd know how to feed himself properly? He's old now, he should be fine. Onii-chan would be fine on his own if he ever had to leave the house._

…_I hope Onii-chan never does that, Diary. I'd hate it if he ever left._

xXx

After having eaten breakfast at the dining room, Rika's mother shooed them away with pudding cups, and the children—where one Kamiya Taiga was included, much to Rika's chagrin—were told to have their dessert in the living room.

So there they were, her brother in the middle of their couch with Rika and Kamiya seated on each of his side, eating yummy pudding and watching some glowing middle school boy play tennis.

Now, Rika didn't particularly mind not having to help their mother with the cleaning, especially if it meant keeping an eye on the very suspicious intruder, and even more so when it meant getting extra bites from her brother's pudding, which her very wonderful big brother was more than willing to share. Rika's only problem with her brother giving away his dessert was that Kamiya, who was such a jealous brat (jealous of a kid half his age! How _pathetic!_), asked for more of the treat, too. And Riku, when he wasn't busy telling people how to be more independent and less pitiable, liked to spoil the people he cared about. Really, though. There should be a limit to her brother's selflessness—he didn't _have_ to feed Kamiya using his own spoon, too. Kamiya can eat on his own, can't he? And the googly eyes Kamiya was making was _so_ gross, Rika didn't know why it seemed to work on her brother.

Honestly, Rika couldn't see what was so great about that Kamiya. She couldn't find anything in the older boy that would merit her brother's care and attention. In fact, she could name so many things that were wrong about him.

First of all, his hair was white. White!

Her brother had white hair, too, and their mother told her before that it was because he was an 'albino' which was something he got from their father's side of the family. Thinking about it now made Rika remember meeting a cousin who had white hair and red eyes. So Kamiya perhaps was a cousin, too, which could explain the unwarranted niceness he was receiving.

"Hey, Mom!" Rika shouted, making their mother peek from the doorway leading to the dining room.

"Yes, dear?"

"Kamiya's hair's white. Is he our cousin?"

Her mother said he wasn't related to them the same time her brother and Kamiya exclaimed incredulous 'What?'s.

Well, Rika thought it was a good thing since she didn't really want to be related to Kamiya. Beside her, Riku sighed and continued what he was doing. Rika felt slightly triumphant upon seeing her brother's reaction. Not the part where he resumed feeding Kamiya, but the part where he looked like he didn't want to be related to the suspicious person, too.

…So _why_ did Kamiya have white hair?

Oh. Maybe he dyed his hair. "You dye your hair, don't you?" Rika casually asked as she scooped from her pudding cup. She wasn't really looking at them, or more like, she couldn't bear to anymore because Kamiya had his arm placed behind her brother's—technically, on the couch's back rest, but it was suspiciously close enough—and it was really irritating to look at, Kamiya acting so relaxed and friendly as her brother fed him. Rika was so jealous.

"Hm? Oh, my hair? Yeah, I do," he answered, laughing. "Is it too flashy?"

Of course it was, Rika thought, frowning at the TV.

"Yeah, actually," Riku said off-handedly. Rika was surprised to hear him agree that she turned her head to look at them. Kamiya laughed again.

"I guess. My stylist recommended it for the season, though he did say to dye it back to black before the roots show." Kamiya shrugged at Riku. "I can change it this week—"

"Don't," her brother said a bit too quickly. "Don't… I like—I mean, you'd look too… weird. Yeah, weird." He smiled a bit awkwardly, almost shyly, ruffling Kamiya's head as he did—no, wait, her brother didn't do shy—it was probably a yielding smile, or a sorry smile, because Kamiya would look weird if he changed his hair. Definitely.

"Really? I guess I'll keep it then. 'Cause it'll be too _weird_," Kamiya said, laughing at her brother's kindness and consideration. How dare he! He was the one who _dyed_ his hair here. So flashy! And not unlike those gangsters who dyed their hair blond.

Rika did not approve.

Speaking of gangsters, the scar over Kamiya's nose looked very, very wrong. And _suspicious. _So very suspicious. The scar was the second item in Rika's Things-Wrong-With-Kamiya list.

Rika poked Kamiya's foot with her own. The action _finally _got his attention away from her brother and to her. Like killing two birds with one stone. Rika smirked at her own ingenuity. "Ne, how'd you get that scar?"

"This?" Kamiya pointed at the mark over his nose, grinning like he had an interesting story to tell about it.

"I'd like to know, too," her big brother said, obviously curious, too.

Rika had guesses as to how the scar came to be. It included scenarios like getting into gangster fights and bullying other people who in turn took revenge. In both cases, she was sure her brother would give Kamiya _The Face; _an angry, upset lecturing kind of look that made all bullies feel really bad. She had only seen _The Face _twice when she was younger and there were kids who tried to pick on her. It made _her_ feel bad after she saw it, and she wasn't even on the receiving end—that was how powerful _The Face_ was! If her brother ever gave it to Kamiya, she was sure they'd never be friends again because Riku hated bullies and people like them most of all.

Except, laughing and scratching the back of his head, Kamiya said, "A couple of my friends and I got into an accident while playing with wooden swords. Nothing big." And then he laughed again.

It was sort of pathetic to hear, Rika thought, almost disappointed with Kamiya's answer. And she couldn't imagine how wooden swords would make a cut so deep that the scar didn't fade even now that he was older, but her brother sure look worried. He kept fussing over the scar, and he wouldn't stop touching it till Rika got _so_ bored watching them, she just went back up to her room.

While going up the stairs, she chanced seeing her big brother kissing Kamiya's scar better.

"Tch." Rika, jealous all over again, grumpily continued to march up, all the while muttering "Stupid lucky, Kamiya."

xXx

_Really, Diary, I still can't see why Aniki would let a flashy, pathetic guy like him be his friend. I guess I still need to observe that guy some more?_

_XOXO,_

_Kaitani Rika_


End file.
